


Hello My Old Heart

by mfirebird



Series: With Love, Always [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone), Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Gay, Hand Jobs, Living Together, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Chronological, Riding, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Middle Aged Men Falling In Love For The First Time, amnesty is dead so im going to corner the market on old man sex, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfirebird/pseuds/mfirebird
Summary: Ned and Duck learn to navigate their new relationship. Stories told out of chronological order.
Relationships: Edmund "Ned" Chicane/Duck Newton
Series: With Love, Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184570
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck has a stressful day, Ned thinks he knows exactly how to cheer him up.
> 
> Takes place after they’ve been living together a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first Ned/Duck fics I wrote and I’m really proud of it :) 
> 
> These stories are gonna be out of chronological order so hopefully it's not too hard to fill in the gaps.

It’s not often Duck comes home stressed after a day of work. He loves his job after all. There's just every so often that something gets to him, a frustrating coworker or some tourists not following the rules. Leaves him in a sour mood, coming home feeling like a big bundle of nerves, just wanting to unwind some of his frustration. Ned’s pretty good at soothing him back to his normal state. He knows when to listen, lets him vent everything out of his system, knows when to distract him with his hilarious wit or when to cook one of his favorite meals, knows when he just needs to lay in bed in the dark by himself for a bit. 

After one incident where some new employee had been getting on Duck's nerves—they'd been there for weeks and still refused to actually learn proper safety protocol—Ned knew exactly what to do to take away some of that stress. Duck’s ranting had been going on and off since he got home. He'd say he was done, only to pick it back up an hour or so later. Ned didn’t mind, Duck always asked before he started venting, and Ned wanted to give him an outlet, but Duck seemed to be fueling his own fire at this point. When they got into bed together that night it was obviously still on his mind. He stared up at the ceiling, the quiet tension clear in his body and expression. Ned reached out and rubbed his arm, scooted closer, started whispering in his ear and stroking the hair on his chest. He felt Duck’s body begin to relax inch by inch. His hand traveled down as he kissed him, a sweet peck on the lips. He laid his head back down on the pillow and just watched Duck’s face as he wrapped his hand around his soft cock, stroking him lovingly, and then more earnest pumps as the dick in his hand hardened. Duck gave a long exhale that got shaky on the end, turning to jelly in Ned's hands. It was just something so nice and simple, nothing but a handjob under the covers. They laid like that together for a while, side by side, Ned pleasuring his man.

He couldn’t resist going in for a little more. He started kissing Duck’s neck, sucking just soft enough so as not to leave noticeable marks. Duck was really panting now, and what a delicious sound. He kissed him all over to show his appreciation. It was when he moved down to his chest and started in on his nipples that his lover started to arch his back, buck up into his hand. he knew it wouldn’t take much more to bring him over the edge, just a bit more speed and pressure, but oh, now he had a wonderful idea. 

He took his mouth off the nipple he had been working over, giving a soft bite as a farewell, and replaced it with his thumb, rubbing in small circles. He took a little detour to kiss Duck’s jaw and whisper something dirty in his ear. Ned’s hand on his dick had changed pace, slowing down to make him last, alternating between slow, long strokes and squeezing him at the base. Ned asked him if he was good and Duck just hummed in the affirmative, still getting a lot of enjoyment from the way Ned was touching him. 

Ned moved between Duck’s legs and took him in his mouth, began licking his shaft up and down. Then he took the tip of his cock in his mouth and really went to town on it. Short bobs of his head combined with his tongue swirling around it and his hand pumping the rest of the length. He watched Ducks face from his position. His expression contorted beautifully. Every few strokes Ned would take him fully down, coating his entire dick with spit, which smoothed the motion of his hand. Mostly, he focused on the head and got a damn good rhythm going. Expletives and moans fell from Duck's lips as Ned went faster and took him deeper with each bob, almost all the way into his throat. Duck's hands gripped the sheets tight and Ned took one with his free hand and intertwined their fingers. Duck found himself squeezing in time with Ned's strokes.

In the end, it was catching Ned's gaze that did him in. The way he was looking up at him through hooded eyes with so much love and lust. It was somehow the best damn bedroom eyes he had ever seen, and it only heightened his pleasure. It only took a minute of watching Ned line that to take Duck over the edge. Ned knew Duck was close without him even having to warn him. He pulled off and gave him some fast and hard strokes just how he knew he liked, smiling up at him. And just like that, he was coming into Ned's hand, a second spurt hitting his belly as Ned stroked him vigorously through his orgasm. Duck threw his head back and moaned loudly as he did so, twitching as his hips bucked into it. Ned found himself wishing he had drunk that spend down straight from his dick. He cleaned off the tip with his mouth, then kissed the spent cock in his hand, making Duck whimper, before tucking him away and pulling the waistband of his underpants back up.

Duck tugged at him wordlessly to come lay next to him. He grabbed some tissues from the nightstand before returning to his side, wiping the cum off his hand and then moving to gently wipe it off Ducks belly. 

Duck, still trying to get his breathing back to normal, asked, “Where the hell you learn that?” Ned shrugged happily, just enjoying seeing duck so undone because of him. “I think that was the best damn blowjob of my whole life.” Duck mused at the ceiling. 

“Really?” Ned was glowing at the praise.

They rested like that a moment before Duck spoke up again. “Can I do anything for you?” Duck offered. Ned thought about it. He _was_ very turned on just from watching Duck, but not sure how much he had in him that night. He decided to see where it went if he let Duck take the reins. 

“Sure, if you want to,” Ned answered easily.

Duck eagerly sprung at the chance, kissing Ned as he crawled on top of him. He cupped his face in both hands, keeping their lips locked together as he ground down on him. Ned felt like the breath was punched out of him. He gasped as they broke apart and then pulled him back in to kiss his face, moving his arms from Duck’s lower back to wrap around his shoulders.

It had to be some sort of record, the way Duck was able to get him going so quickly. The sensation burned low and hot in his belly as Duck grinding on his half hard dick stirred something in him. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Ned mumbled against his lips, lost in the feelings that were stirring inside of him.

Duck smiled down at him, lopsided and warm. “I’ll get the lube.” 

Ned, for some reason, honestly hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t even meant to say the words, but Duck was already jumping at the chance to get Ned off. It wasn’t often he got to do this for him. Ned was a little worried about disappointing, but the fondness in Duck's eyes as he settled between his knees with the bottle told him that he was gonna take care of him.

He focused on getting Ned hard while he prepared himself at the same time. He spread some lube on Ned's dick with fast strokes while his other hand went behind him to work himself open. He was putting on a bit of a show for Ned now, grinding back into his own fingers. And damn if it wasn’t working. He was almost fully erect. Duck leaned forward to kiss him, then got Ned to lie back and kissed his way down his body. He put his mouth on him, licking and sucking on the tip of his head. He rolled the foreskin back and forth with his thumb on the underside. 

Ned, wanting to help, took over the hand on his dick. He masturbated while watching Duck fuck himself. Now with a free hand to roam over Ned’s body, Duck stroked his thighs, tracing his fingers over sensitive spots, rubbed up and down his side, admiringly. He kneaded his chest, rubbing his palm over his nipple. Ned groaned. Duck began to scissor himself and Ned saw twinges of discomfort pass over his face, he knew the feeling wasn’t always pleasant.

He sat up. “Go slow,” he said, rubbing his bicep, “don't hurt yourself.” Duck just gave him a little smile and Ned pulled him in for a kiss, which Duck returned, carding a hand through his hair. After wiggling out of his underwear he got into Ned’s lap and the two of them maneuvered so Ned was supported by some pillows against the headboard. Duck started grinding down again, and Ned's cock, now fully hard, slipped between his cheeks and caught on his stretched hole. Fuck that was hot. Duck repositioned himself and continued grinding, Ned's dick slowly working into him. He reached behind, grabbed it, and put his weight down, sinking farther. Ned had a vice grip on his hips now but just held on, not pushing. Despite any discomfort, Duck suddenly wished he would. 

“Push me down,” he said, and Ned hesitated a moment, looking a little worried before putting a little pressure downward on his thighs. Duck was impaled a little more and groaned, nodding his head. Ned pushed a little more and Duck sunk further on his dick. Despite how thoroughly wiped out he was from his earlier orgasm, Duck felt his dick twitch in arousal. Ned coaxed him up by pulling his hips and Duck complied, raising himself a bit before sinking back down again. He did it again, Ned giving the little extra downward push he needed to sink lower. They kept going like that, little thrusts up and down, making and retracting progress. Duck tapped Ned and he got the hint, pushing him all the way down until he was fully seated in Ned's lap, dick inside him to the hilt. 

“Ah, gimme a minute,” Duck said. He leaned against Ned and Ned stroked a hand up and down his back. Duck breathed in and out, waiting for any lingering discomfort and pain to fade. Ned distracted him by kissing his neck and collarbone until he was ready to move. 

He rocked forward and back, Ned's dick moving wonderfully inside of him, and his cock—amazingly now half hard again—finding perfect friction squeezed between their bellies. He sped up and ground down, experimenting, trying to find a pace and angle that suited them. Ned put his hand on the back of Duck's neck and pressed their lips together, smiling as he rolled his hips upward. He put a hand on Duck’s back, and guided him into a nice slow rhythm, relishing in the softness of their bodies pressed fully against each other. They moved languidly for a while, like rolling waves against the shore. Their sweaty torsos pressed against each other, lips locked, hips rocking, and arms wrapped around each other as they moved. Duck rotated his hips down in a circular motion and Ned's hips moved upwards to meet him each time, dick pressing up in him deep and slow. Duck increased their speed almost involuntarily. Their angle was getting Ned to hit his sweet spot and he couldn’t help riding him a little harder in response.

He knew neither of them was going to last long if they kept this up, judging by the way Ned was unraveling underneath him. Ned moaned lowly as his muscles began to tense, feeling his pleasure building inside him. Surprisingly Duck was the one who came first, his movements became faster and more erratic as he moaned into Ned’s mouth. The combination of fucking the soft space in between them while simultaneously fucking himself on Ned’s cock sent him over the edge quickly. He broke the kiss with a gasp. His dick spasmed in between them. He didn’t have much left in him, but continued to thrust until every last drop was spent, smeared between their bellies, the slickness making the slide of his cock that much easier. 

He kept moving, giving Ned the ok to keep going. Ned continued to thrust up into him carefully, so so close to his own orgasm, but not wanting to hurt Duck. Duck encouraged him by continuing to thrust down on his cock. He kept up the same pace, then started going a bit faster for him, raised himself higher and drove himself down with even more force than before, wanting nothing more than to see Ned get off. 

Ned was in heaven. His voice low and husky as the heat in his belly overtook his senses. “Ah- I. I’m gonna- “ And then he came, his vision nearly going white. He threw his head back with a shout, pulled the tip of his cock out of Duck as the first spurts started, and vigorously jerked himself off until he was spent. Streaks of cum hit Duck’s thighs and filled Ned’s clenched fist. When he was done, Duck let out a long exhale and they collapsed against each other. 

They came down together, breathing hard until their pulses were back at a normal rate. Duck let out a breathy laugh “Fuck, man,” he said, lightly bumping their foreheads together. 

Ned chuckled too. “Sorry,” he apologized. 

Duck furrowed his brow, perplexed, but still in good humor. “Now, what the hell are you apologizing for? that was perfect.” He gently swept some hair out of Ned's face. 

“I meant that to be just for you,” Ned chuckled “then I had to go and… “ 

“Hey,” Duck interrupted, holding his gaze. “All you did was let me take care of you. You think I didn’t enjoy every second of that?” Ned shrugged, but he was smiling a little, eyes cast down at the bedsheets. “Ned, I’d ask you to go again right now if that were at all physically possible for either of us.” 

“Hmmm, well I must have some viagra around here somewhere.” Ned joked, pretending to look around the room. 

Duck rolled off to the side, “No thanks, I think I’d have to be worried about our health at that point. One of these days you’re gonna fuck me to death, Ned Chicane.” 

Ned laughed at that and finally reached over to grab the tissues and wiped them both off again. Duck laid back, feeling boneless, and Ned pulled the blanket over both of them. He caressed Duck lightly over his pecs and hips before Duck pulled him in to cuddle.

•••

Duck cooks breakfast for him in the morning and thanks him for last night. He goes into work that morning greeting all his coworkers with a smile. No one can remember a time they've seen him this relaxed and happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated. :)
> 
> Any ideas or fic requests for me? Feel free to message me here or at butchbulbasaur on tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned takes care of Duck, Duck takes care of Ned
> 
> One of the first times they're together after everything starts.

Duck wakes up one morning in Ned’s bed. The morning light streams through the curtains and Ned is a warm heavy weight in his arms.

Duck is achingly, painfully hard.

He doesn’t think he’s had morning wood this bad since he was a teenager. Back then, in the privacy of his bedroom, he could’ve just taken care of it quickly and quietly, but now… Ned lets out a content snore which reverberates through Duck’s chest pleasantly. His face is practically squished against the back of Ned’s neck, arms locked around his torso, while his hips are scooted as far away as he can manage. He feels embarrassment creep up into his cheeks. He couldn’t wake Ned, he’d just have to wait for it to die down on it's own and hope his friend-with-maybe-benefits stays asleep until then.

He tries counting backwards from a hundred, but god all he can think about is pushing forward and rutting against him. His smell, slight sweat and yesterday’s cologne, filling Duck’s nostrils. He’s so soft and warm against him. 

Ned stirs, startling Duck out of his thoughts, and leans back into Duck’s embrace, seeking out that bit of warmth he’s now missing. Duck acts natural, tries to scoot his hips further away without drawing suspension, but Ned just follows him, molds his body up against Duck’s with a content sigh. Duck holds his breath. His dick is now firmly nestled between his pelvis and Ned's behind. He is more than half hard, and the urge to move or do anything is getting to be almost too much. 

“N- Ned,” he starts, pausing to clear the gruffness out of his throat. Ned comes to awareness slowly, then all at once, as he realizes exactly what that feeling poking into his back is, and why his partner sounds so abashed. a smile breaks out on his face. 

“Duck...” 

“Hey there,” he responds softly. Ned stretches his arms casually, then reaches back and rubs a hand over Duck’s blanket-covered thigh. 

“You got something for me there, ranger?” Duck blows a breath out of his nose as he presses his forehead against Ned's neck. 

“I was hoping it would be gone by the time you woke up. Ain’t exactly dignified.” 

“Screw dignified, why don’t you show me what you’re packing.” Duck smiles despite himself. Ned's cheesy one-liners always got to him. He rests his cheek between Ned’s shoulder blades.

“Ned,” Duck says, “can I…” 

“Yes. Absolutely.” he breaths before Duck can even finish his sentence. Duck hesitates a moment, bringing a hand to rest on Ned's hip and fishing the other out from under him to curl at his back. He gives an experimental thrust of his hips, slow, unsure, but then picks up until he’s grinding against him at a steady pace. His dick still rests comfortably in the crook of his ass cheeks as he ruts into the friction of the fabric between them. 

Duck’s mouth lulls open without him realizing, and a strangled sound escapes his lips every now and then, breaking the otherwise quiet atmosphere of the room. Ned closes his eyes in bliss. Growing bold from Duck’s obvious noises of pleasure, he starts whispering encouragement to him.

“That’s it,” he soothes, taking Duck’s hand from where it rests on the back of his shoulder and pulling it to his lips “Just like that.” he punctuates each statement with a kiss. 

Duck feels himself relaxing into it, the warmth and looseness of pleasure and intimacy. All his troubles and anxieties melting away until his world narrows to just this feeling. Ned reaches back and puts an encouraging hand on Duck’s ass, pushing his hips forward along with motion of Duck’s grinding, coaxing him into rubbing himself harder against Ned. He grinds his own ass back into each thrust.

Duck lets a little whine out of his throat. His arms snake around to wrap around Ned’s belly, one hand comes up and kneads the soft flesh of his peck. The room is filled with his soft “Ah, ah, ah.” and the sound of shifting fabric. 

He mouths along the nape of his neck. His hand that isn’t currently exploring the softness of his chest trails down to palm the front of Ned’s briefs. Massaging and giving some attention to the bulge there. After a moment Ned stiffens, and not in the good way. His cheeks color. Even under Duck’s gentle kneading not much was happening, it didn’t so much as twitch.

“J- Just enjoy yourself. Don’t you worry about me.” he insists. Though the attention felt good, he didn’t want to get Duck’s hopes up only to disappoint.

Duck frowns, hesitating. “You sure? I don’t mind, Ned.” 

“Mmhm,” he hums, voice dropping to a huskier octave “Let’s just focus on you, Dear.” he pauses before the pet name, it feeling foreign on his tongue, but Duck doesn’t object, and Ned takes that as a win. “This is all for you.”

Duck had paused his movements behind him “I ain’t gonna force you. But I’d like to touch you if I could.” he traces his fingertips gently along the waistband of Ned’s underwear and kisses his neck. Ned feels his apprehension melting away as he tilts his head to give him better access. “It’s just me,” Duck continues softly into his ear, pausing to give him another kiss “It’s just me. You know I ain’t- I ain’t gonna mind,” Ned feels weak at his reassurance. He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

“Okay,” He whispers. Duck squeezes his hip.

“Whatever you can do. and if you wanna stop you just let me know. There’s no shame in it.” Ned nods and hums his agreement. He takes Duck’s hand and guides it back to the front of his briefs. Presses it down into it as he rocks forward to meet it. He then brings his own hand back to its place behind Duck and coaxes him back into their rhythm. 

Duck’s fingers feel out the shape of him through his underwear. He rubs him up and down with the palm of his hand, puts pressure just where he needs it in a way that has him tilting his hips into it. Ned moans for him when he increases the pressure. He rolls his pelvis forward, shifting between rubbing his cock against Duck’s hand and grinding back against his hard cock. He can feel it straining against the confides of Duck’s underwear, just begging to be set free. 

Ned can imagine it pushing right into him, Duck penetrating him just like this. Imagines the rocking of his hips is Duck fucking him.

“Wouldn’t that feel so much better inside me,” He voices his thought. Duck groans and snaps his hips forward before covering his mouth. Ned smiles, bends forward. “That’s right, ah. C’mon. Fuck me.” He cants his hips forward with each thrust, taking his boyfriend’s dick. Duck plays along and starts rocking harder, more insistently.

Duck’s hand squeezes Ned’s hip. His other arm comes to wrap around his chest and pulls him back into him. Kisses him where he can reach. He brings his hand back to cup his bulge. This time Ned arches into it, and Duck rubs him up and down. They move together, frotting against each other, a dance of shifting and grinding. Duck throws a leg over Ned’s hip. Ned loses himself as his eyes flutter closed and little grunts escape his open mouth. 

Duck presses his whole front against Ned’s back. The friction of all their grinding has to feel torturous to his aching member by now, but Duck’s desperate little moans sound so lovely in his ear. He feels something building in him, and he realizes he's grown nice and hard in Duck’s hand without even noticing. Duck slips his hand down into Ned’s briefs and wraps it around his hardening cock. The skin to skin contact feels amazing. Ned smiles and lets out a sigh through his nose while Duck strokes him, partly in relief.

Duck kisses the back of his neck, rolls against him slowly, more focused on Ned than himself now. He slides his hand up and down, twisting on the head, slicking him with the pre-cum that was dribbling down.

“That’s my guy.” he praises “just relax. you’re doing so good.” Ned arches into it as he speeds up. Duck starts sucking on his neck and pinches a nipple with his unoccupied hand. “Yeah. Yeah fuck, Ned. Please. You’re doing so good.”

“I- I,”

“Are you close?”

“I think. I think I am.” Ned’s voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes still closed. 

“You’re alright. Go on, come for me.” Ned hesitates, his mouth hovering open. Duck rolls his hand over the other nipple and rubs circles over it with his fingers. “Go ahead, Darling. You can. I wanna see you come,” he takes Ned’s dick out fully from where it was tenting in his briefs and speeds up his pace. Ned is beyond speech at this point, just choked moans and fragments of words escape his lips. Duck takes each stroke to his base and back up again, swiping more pre from his tip.

“D- uck!” he squeaks out.

“You’re holding all that inside for me. I can tell. Ah- You’re so full of cum. Your cock’s so heavy with it. Don’t you wanna let it out. I can suck it out of you if you like. Or- or you can come all over me-“ and just like that Ned lets out a groan as a stream of cum shoots out of him, and another as Duck milks his cock for all he’s worth. A few minutes later when he’s finally limp and spent, Duck tucks him away, wraps his arms around him as he comes back to the world of the living.

Ned can tell Duck’s trying to stay still but his aching cock has him twitching forward. Ned pushes him over, gets on top of him, and starts making out with him. His thigh nestles firmly between his legs as he straddles him, giving him something to press on.

He shoves his boxers down and takes him in hand, giving his painful arousal a firm squeeze.

“Oh!” Duck exclaims in a breath as Ned immediately starts getting him off. He pauses a moment and brings his hand up to lick a wet stripe up his palm, before resuming and molding his lips back to Duck. He cups the back of his neck with his other hand. Duck moans into his mouth and twitches his hips up into it. After a few minutes he comes just like that.

Ned stays on top of him, holds himself up with his arms framing Duck’s head on either side. He continues kissing him, and Duck, relaxed and open, lets himself be kissed. Chuckles as his arms wind their way around Ned, and Ned moves on to kissing his neck and chest.


End file.
